Schicksalspfade
by Skydancer
Summary: In einer düsteren Zukunft. Severus Snape macht einen letzten Rundgang durch das zerstörte Hogwarts...


**A/N:** Eine kurzweilige Geschichte, die ich eigentlich nicht veröffentlichen wollte. Da sie nun wider Erwartens nach zehn Monaten fertig geworden ist, habe ich mich doch dazu entschieden. 

------------------------   
Schicksalspfade   
von Skydancer   
------------------------ 

Es war ein regnerischer Herbstag mitten im November. Nebelschwaden schwebten zwischen den verlassenen Häusern von Hogsmeade und verhinderten, dass man auch nur zwanzig Meter weit blicken konnte. Die Geisterstadt war seit Jahren nicht mehr betreten worden. Niemand hatte es gewagt, sich so weit in die Nähe der Niederlassung von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, zu begeben. Niemand, bis auf eine Person, die sich gerade an jenem Novembertag dazu entschlossen hatte, dieses Tabu zu brechen. 

Umhüllt in einem dunklen Umhang, die grauen Strähnen seiner langen Haare durch die Feuchtigkeit in der Luft an seinem Gesicht klebend, ging der Zauberer zielstrebig auf ein altes, verlassenes Gebäude zu. Die Fenster des Hauses waren zerbrochen, Spinnen hatten ihre Netze dazwischen gesponnen. Über der Tür hing ein von Holzwürmern zerfressenes, mit Moos bewachsenes Schild, auf dem man mit ein wenig Mühe die Worte „Honigtopf" entziffern konnte. Mit einem Knarren schob der Mann die Tür beiseite, welche durch diese Bewegung aus den Angeln fiel und mit einem lauten Krachen auf dem Boden landete. Doch das kümmerte niemandem. Schließlich lebte hier seit Jahren nicht eine Menschenseele. Auch hatte niemand seit Jahren den Geheimgang betreten, der in die Ruine der ehemals so prächtigen Zaubererschule Hogwarts führte, niemand, bis zu jenem grauen Tag im November. 

Als sich der Zauberer unaufhaltsam durch die kalten Gemäuer des Ganges bewegte, entzündeten sich nach und nach die Falken an der Wand, so wie früher, als in der Welt noch die Ordnung über dem Chaos herrschte. Tief unten in der Erde konnte man sich wirklich einreden, als seien die letzten Jahre nie passiert, als würde man – sobald das Ende des Ganges erreicht wäre – ein prächtiges Schloss betreten, in dem Schüler aufgeregt über die Gemeinheiten berichteten, die ihnen der Lehrer für Zaubertrankkunde wieder angetan hatte, oder wie hoch doch die Ansprüche im Fach Verwandlung waren. Doch als er das Ende des Ganges erreicht hatte und die Statue den Weg freigab, betrat er einen menschenleeren, verstaubten Korridor, in dem nicht ein Geräusch zu vernehmen war. Das Leben in diesem Schloss war wie weggewischt. Seit Jahren hatten Schüler dieser ehemaligen Schule den Raum nicht mehr betreten. Durch die verdreckten Fenster schien die Sonne hinter dicken Regenwolken hervor. In ihrem Licht konnte man erkennen, wie sich Staub in der stillstehenden Luft festgesetzt hatte. Der modrige Geruch in diesem Korridor machte es schwer nur einmal tief einzuatmen. 

Es brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sich die Eindrücke, die dieser Korridor vermittelte, legten. Dann zog der Zauberer seine Kapuze vom Kopf und drehte sich mehrmals um die eigene Achse. Was sollte er nun tun? Er konnte immer noch umkehren, sich verstecken, für den Rest seines kläglichen Lebens, das einst hier an dieser Schule geordnete Bahnen angenommen hatte. Nein, umkehren kam für ihn nicht in Frage, nicht für Severus Snape, ehemaliger Lehrer für Zaubertrankkunde und wohl letztes noch lebendes Mitglied der Widerstandsbewegung des Phönixordens. Er musste sich seinem Schicksal stellen, ehe es ihn früher oder später einholen würde. Jetzt war er bereit dafür. 

Schnell wandte er dem Geheimgang seinen Rücken zu und lief den Korridor entlang in Richtung Treppenhaus. In den verdreckten Fenstern spiegelte sich durch die Sonne sein Gesicht. Als er das letzte Mal in einen Spiegel geblickt hatte, waren seine Haare schwarz gewesen, die Furchen in seiner blassen Haut nicht so tief, wie sie es jetzt waren. Ihm wurde bewusst, wie alt er doch durch die vielen Jahre des Versteckens geworden war. Doch das spielte jetzt alles keine Rolle mehr. 

Er ging weiter vorbei an vielen Bildern, Bildern, die sich einst bewegt hatten, Besucher begrüßten oder sich über sie lustig machten, doch nun war nichts dergleichen wahrzunehmen. Genau dasselbe spielte sich im ehemals so lebendigen Treppenhaus ab. Als er das letzte Mal in diesem Treppenhaus gestanden hatte, veränderten die Treppen ständig ihren Standort, fanden keine Freude daran, länger an einem Ort zu verweilen. Doch nun stand alles still, die Treppen hatten die Lust daran verloren sich zu bewegen. 

Der ehemalige Professor für Zaubertrankkunde betrat zögerlich das Treppenhaus. Er wollte noch keinem Handlanger des Dunklen Lords begegnen. Noch nicht. Erst dann, wenn er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Nach mehreren Stufen war Severus endlich da angekommen, wo er hinwollte - die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer. Von diesem Raum aus hatte Dumbledore seinen Widerstand gegen den dunklen Lord organisiert. Viele gemeinsame Stunden hatte Snape hier mit den anderen Widerständlern verbracht, um Pläne gegen den, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, zu schmieden. Und nun kehrte er hierher zurück, nach vielen Jahren des Versteckens. Er hätte auch in die Kerker gehen können, die lange Zeit sein zu Hause waren, doch er wählte das Lehrerzimmer und das hatte auch einen Grund: Es war ein Symbol für den Widerstand, für die Freiheit. Das Schicksal hatte all diejenigen, die sich gegen den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte, verschworen hatten, irgendwann einmal in dieses Zimmer geführt, so auch ihn. Doch dann gab es noch etwas, dass das Schicksal vieler bedeutender Mitglieder des Phönixordens mit diesem Raum verband - hier hatten sie gemeinsam den Tod gefunden, als es dem Dunklen Lord und seinen Todessern gelang, Hogwarts für sich zu vereinnahmen. Das Schicksal geht manchmal seltsame Pfade... Es hatte den Widerstand gegen den Dunklen Lord hier zusammengeführt und ihm auch hier ein Ende gesetzt. Nur er, Severus Snape, war ihm entkommen, da er sich an jenem Tag in der Winkelgasse befand, um neue Zutaten für Zaubertränke zu besorgen. Doch das Schicksal hatte ihm damit keinen Gefallen getan. Mit dem Fall von Hogwarts hatte er auch seine Zufluchtsstätte verloren, musste sich an sicheren Orten verstecken, die noch nicht von Anhängern des Dunkeln Lords durchsetzt waren. Und nun war er hier, um sein Leben wieder in seine vorbestimmten Bahnen zu lenken, um seinen wahren Schicksalspfad zu folgen, der auf Hogwarts sein Ende nehmen würde. 

Severus trat vor die verstaubte Tür und wollte sie öffnen, doch vergebens. Sie war verschlossen. Der Zaubertränkelehrer zückte seinen Zauberstab und hielt diesen an das Türschloss. "Alohomora!", sprach er deutlich und mit einem Knarren sprang die Tür auf. Zögernd trat er ein und blickte um sich. Das alte Lehrerzimmer sah nicht anders aus als die Korridore: Eine dicke Staubschicht bedeckte jedes einzelne Möbelstück und ein stickiger Geruch war überall wahrzunehmen. Durch die lange Fensterreihe schien mattes, herbstliches Sonnenlicht hinein und machte die Staubpartikel in der Luft, die schon seit Jahren stillstehen musste, sichtbar. 

Snape ließ seine Augen aufmerksamer durch den Raum gleiten. An der Einrichtung hatte sich nicht viel verändert, seitdem er vor Jahren Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Da stand immer noch der große Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, um den ungleiche Sessel und Stühle angeordnet waren. In der hinteren Ecke des Zimmers, auf die fast nie ein Lichtschimmer fiel, stand ein Schrank, in dem die Lehrer ihre Ersatzumhänge und andere Dinge aufbewahrt hatten. Der Zaubertränkelehrer erinnerte sich noch genau an damals, als sich ein Irrwicht dort eingenistet hatte und der Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Remus Lupin, diesen als ein Versuchsobjekt für seine Schüler missbrauchte. Danach hatte es sich wie ein Lauffeuer in Hogwarts verbreitet, dass sich der Irrwicht bei Neville Longbottom, der wohl unbegabteste Schüler seiner Zeit, in das Ebenbild von Severus Snape in einem Kleid verwandelt hatte. Heute stieg immer noch Wut in Snape auf, als er daran dachte, wie er von diesem unbegabtem Nichtsnutz von Longbottom zum Narren gehalten worden war. 

Severus' Blick schweifte weiter durch den Raum und fiel bei einem Regal mit den verschiedensten Utensilien. Das eine sah verdächtig nach einem ausgetrockneten Aquarium mit den Überresten eines Grinelohs aus. Und daneben... daneben stand ein Spiegel. 

Der Professor kramte in seinem Gedächtnis nach. Was hatte es noch einmal mit diesem Siegel auf sich? Er trat einige Schritte auf das Regal zu, um den Gegenstand näher zu betrachten, bis es ihm wieder einfiel. Es war Moodys Feindglas, das er den Lehrern von Hogwarts überlassen hatte, nachdem sie ihn aus der Gewalt von Barthy Crouchs Sohn befreit hatten. Mit langsamen Schritten näherte er sich dem Feindglas und erinnerte sich daran, was er sonst gesehen hatte, als er hineingeblickt hatte: sich selbst. Doch diesmal war es nicht sein eigenes Antlitz, in welches er starrte. Es waren die roten Augen und das kahle und graue Gesicht von dem, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf. 

Mit einem Schreck wandte Severus seinen Blick ab, weiter zu einem Bild an der Wand am anderen Ende des Raumes. Zum ersten Mal huschte der Ansatz eines Lächelns über seine Lippen, seitdem er Hogwarts betreten hatte. Das Bild zeigte Frank Sinatra, einen sehr berühmten Zauberer, der sich einst entschlossen hatte, unter Muggeln zu leben und dort ein Sänger zu werden. 

Als er vor dem Bild stand, das bisher nicht den Anstand gemacht hatte, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen oder ihn zu begrüßen, sprach er: "Frank?!" Wie von einem Erdbeben erschüttert wackelte das Bild und der Staub begann an den Seiten herunterzufallen. Mit einem vollkommen überraschten Blick drehte sich der Mann auf dem Bild, der einen schwarzen Anzug und die dazu passende Melone trug, sich in Severus' Richtung. Doch bevor er ein Wort herausbrachte, verfiel er durch den aufgewirbelten Staub in einen Hustenkrampf. Der Professor wartete; wenn auch etwas genervt wegen der Ungeschicktheit des Gemäldes, welche ihn unwillkürlich wieder an diesen Nichtsnutz Longbottom erinnerte. 

"Was machen Sie hier?", sprach Frank aufgeregt, "Sind Sie verrückt geworden? Wenn er Sie hier findet, dann werden Sie nicht lebend davon kommen. Wir selbst wagen es ja kaum, uns zu bewegen, aus Angst, er würde eines Tages unsere Gemälde verbrennen..." 

„Das wird offensichtlich nie geschehen", dachte sich Severus, „denn sonst wäre dieses Gemälde und das von Sir Cardogan schon vor langer Zeit verbrannt worden." Er verkniff sich, diese Worte auszusprechen. Nach all den Jahren fühlte er sich zu alt, um bissige Dialoge zu führen... Er antwortete auch nicht auf Franks Frage. Es war zu kompliziert, dem Gemälde zu erklären, was er die letzten Jahre durchgemacht hatte, wie er sich ständig verstecken musste und die Angst sein ständiger Begleiter war. Keine Worte würden dafür ausreichen... 

"Frank, könnten Sie mir einen Gefallen tun? Bitte singen Sie für mich ein Lied." In seinen Gedanken wiederholte er den Satz: „Bitten singen Sie für mich ein Lied..." Es gab Zeiten, in denen Frank einfach losgesungen hatte, ohne auch nur darum gebeten worden zu sein. Wie weit war er nur gesunken. Jetzt unterhielt er sich schon freiwillig mit einem Gemälde... 

Mit einem Anflug von Panik im Gesicht antwortete Frank: "Jetzt haben Sie doch vollkommen den Verstand verloren. Es ist zu laut! Sie werden kommen und Sie holen und dann haben Sie nicht mehr so viel Glück wie noch vor ein paar Jahren, als Hogwarts noch der einzig sichere Zufluchtsort war. Das kann..." Frank verstummte als er den bösartig blitzenden Blick des ehemaligen Lehrers für Zaubertränke sah. Etwas eingeschüchtert sagte er: "Na gut, aber sagen Sie dann bloß nicht, ich hätte Sie nicht gewarnt!" 

Widerwillig drehte er sich um und erteilte der Band, die im Hintergrund des Bildes dargestellt war, Anweisungen. Als dann die Musik anklang, entspannte sich Snape wieder ein wenig. Er drehte sich um und nahm auf einem alten, verstaubten Sessel Platz, bei dem schon die Sprungfedern aus der Sitzfläche herausragten. Aber das störte ihn nicht. Es war sein Sessel. Hier hatte er früher auch immer gesessen, als er sich im Lehrerzimmer befand. Der Zaubertränkelehrer lehnte sich leicht zurück, so dass sein Nacken über den Anschlag der Lehne lag und er an die bequem an die Decke blicken konnte, beide Hände fest in an die seitlichen Sessellehnen gekrallt. Und so lauschte er, wie Frank mit gleichmäßiger und eindringlicher Stimme mit den Worten „And now, the end is near..." zu singen anfing und ihm ein paar Minuten Entspannung verschaffte... 

Die Musik verstummte. Das Lied war zu Ende. Frank kehrte wieder in seine alte Position auf dem Bild zurück und gab nun keinen Mucks mehr von sich. Es wurde plötzlich unerträglich still. Man hätte eine Stecknadel auf den Boden fallen hören können. Snape schloss die Augen, um noch besser irgendwelche Geräusche wahrzunehmen. Doch plötzlich überkam ihm ein kalter Schauder. Die Temperatur hatte sich mit einem Male um mehrere Grad Fahrenheit erniedrigt und ihm war es, als wenn sich noch jemand mit ihm hier im Raum befand. Ein lautes Krachen von der Seite des Regals bestätigte ihm das. 

Reflexartig riss er die Augen auf, als er ein Klirren erkannte, das sich wie das Zerbrechen von Glas auf kaltem Gesteinsboden anhörte. Eigentlich hatte er die Augen geschlossen halten wollen, um nicht denjenigen in die Augen blicken zu müssen, der ihn den Todesstoß versetzen würde, doch nun war es doch geschehen. Er sah an die Decke das Raumes und entdeckte... PEEVES! Der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Severus hatte gehofft, vor seinem Tod wenigstens seine Ruhe zu haben, aber nun wurde er von diesem verräterischen, nichtsnutzigen Poltergeist geplagt, der sich erstaunlich schnell auf die Seite des Dunklen Lords geschlagen hatte, nachdem dieser Hogwarts an sich gerissen hatte. 

Aufgeregt flog der Poltergeist mit dem hässlichen Gesicht quer durch den Raum und begann dabei schadenfroh zu singen: "Snapilein, Verräterschwein! Bald werden sie dich krieeeegen!" Dabei ließ er es ab und zu nicht aus, einen Gegenstand von dem Regal zu schmeißen. Das Feinglas hatte schon daran glauben müssen und lag in lauter kleinen Scherben verstreut über den steinkalten Fußboden. 

"Halt die Klappe, Peeves!", fuhr ihn Snape an, doch der Poltergeist ließ sich von dem nicht beeindrucken. Immer enger flog er seine Kreise um den ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer, den er noch zu Hogwarts' guten Zeiten verhältnismäßig viel Respekt gezollt hatte. Doch mit einem Male war Schluss. Ohne eine Vorwarnung verstummte Peeves, starrte zur Tür, zu der Severus mit dem Rücken gewandt saß, und machte sich dann schleunigst durch den Ausgang auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand aus dem Staub, diesmal ohne einen weiteren Versuch, das Aquarium mit dem ausgetrockneten Grineloh vom Regal zu stoßen. Etwas musste den Poltergeist erheblich erschreckt haben und Snape konnte auch den Grund ausmachen. Er nahm Schritte hinter sich wahr. Jemand musste den Raum betreten haben... 

Jetzt würde es sicherlich bald soweit sein... Er war lang genug seinem wirklichen Schicksal entkommen. Der Professor schloss die Augen und krallte seine Finger fester als je zuvor in die Sessellehnen. Wie würde er sterben? Der Cruciatus Fluch? Stechender und qualvoller Schmerz, bis er dann das Bewusstsein verlieren und den Tod finden würde. Oder der Impirius Fluch? Als eine Marionette in den Selbstmord getrieben... Vielleicht würde er gezwungen werden, sich aus dem Fenster zu stürzen. Ok..., er befand sich hier im ersten Stock. Das würde nicht ausreichen, um auf den harten Erdboden außerhalb des Schlosses seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen... 

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso mehr fürchtete er sich vor dem Tod. Er konnte sich nur noch an einem einzigen Gedanken festklammern: Er müsste sich nicht weiter in dem verbotenen Wald verstecken, in Höhlen hausen, Ratten essen... Sich verstecken vor dem Dunkeln Lord, der ihm die Strafe noch nicht erteilt hatte, als er ihn einst in Dumbledores Auftrag ausspioniert hatte, müsste er nicht mehr. Er war nun am Ende seiner Kräfte, am Ende seines Willens zu kämpfen. Dazu war er definitiv auch zu alt. Es war einfach unmöglich, gegen eine solche Macht wie die von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, anzutreten.   
Und er würde nicht mehr miterleben müssen, wie der Dunkle Lord den Rest der Welt unterwarf, und das würde sehr bald geschehen. Vo... der, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden durfte, hatte zu viele Anhänger um sich gescharrt, die ihm mehr aus Angst als aus Überzeugung folgten. Mit dieser Niederlage würde der Professor nicht mehr leben müssen. 

Snape merkte nun, dass die Person im Raum direkt hinter ihm stehen geblieben war. Noch immer hielt er die Augen geschlossen, nicht mutig genug, sie zu öffnen und das Antlitz des Todes zu erblicken. Er wartete, wartete darauf, was geschehen würde. Doch je mehr er wartete, um so mehr schrie es in ihm, sich doch zu wehren, so viele Anhänger des Dunklen Lords in den Tod zu reißen, bevor er schließlich auch zu Grunde gehen würde. Vielleicht war auch das sein Schicksal? Doch wer konnte es schon sagen? Gab es überhaupt so etwas wie eine Bestimmung oder war dies alles nur Einbildung? Es war auch nie seine Art gewesen, die Dinge so hinzunehmen wie sie sind, vorgeschriebenen Wegen zu folgen, ohne sich zu wehren. Er musste handeln, musste das tun, weshalb er eigentlich hier war und das war – wie er gerade in jenem Moment festgestellt hatte - eigentlich nicht sein eigener Tod, sondern ein Amoklauf gegen das Böse. Er würde einen heldenhaften Märtyrertod erfahren. Nur zu schade, dass er dann nichts mehr von dem Verdienstkreuz hätte. 

Mit einem Ruck stand Snape auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab.   
Man hörte nur noch die Worte "Avada Kedavra!" durch den Raum hallen, gefolgt von dem plumpen Aufprall eines Körpers auf dem kalten Fußboden. Dann war alles vorbei. 

- Ende - 

  



End file.
